Character Appreciation – Week 33: Lindsay
Welcome to Character Appreciation, a blog series that will run for the whole year alongside Project 10. Each week we'll take a look at one Total Drama character, what we like and dislike about them, how they've grown, and what we hope to see from them in the future. I'm Raised By Wolves, and this week, we'll be looking at The Dumb Princess, Lindsay! Overview In Total Drama Island, Lindsay becomes a part of the very first Total Drama alliance. She's also a part of my favorite relationship in the entire show, Lindsay and Tyler. Lindsay's alliance with Heather eventually causes her downfall in That's Off the Chain!, when Heather betrays her. Lindsay cusses Heather out, shocking everyone, and leaves Total Drama Island. Lindsay returns for Total Drama Action, as a member of the Killer Grips. Lindsay gets incredibly far this season, winning many challenges, becoming a leader of her team, and a rival to Courtney. Lindsay reaches her downfall in Rock n' Rule after Beth causes her to vote for herself. Lindsay returns once again in Total Drama World Tour, as a member of Team Victory. Lindsay is one of the highest ranking members of the team, getting eliminated in Can't Help Falling in Louvre. She also finally remembers Tyler, and the two resume their relationship. Lindsay gains the rightfully deserved All-Star status and returns in Total Drama All-Stars, but chooses to quit and is eliminated in the premiere. Opinions Lindsay is a timeless, classic and brilliantly written character. While most people enjoy Lindsay for her dumb blonde humor and funny lines, I enjoy Lindsay on a much deeper level. I can relate to Lindsay so much. Not to mention, I just like Lindsay, I can be pretty dim sometimes lol. That's why I can relate to Lindsay and that's one of the many reasons I like her so much. Aside from these reasons, I, like many others, enjoy the type of humor Lindsay has to offer and she never ceases to amaze me, in every season she's in. Even in her most minor appearances, Lindsay steals the scene every time. She's so lovable, and you can't help but feel bad for her whenever she's struck by a poorly executed elimination or is manipulated by the other contestants for their own gain. However, Lindsay ALWAYS bites back harder, and triumphs over her enemies. The development that this relationship goes through, with Tyler making efforts and flirting with the beautiful Lindsay, is adorable to watch and makes me more endeared to Tyler and Lindsay both. By Not Quite Famous, Lindsay's already staring at his ass through binoculars (Sierra would be proud!) and then they make out, cue my shrieks of joy. Lindsay continues to deliver, giving me an absolutely ADORABLE beyond comparison interaction with Sadie after they both conquer their fears in Phobia Factor together. Then there's her being caught in between the fight in Paintball Deer Hunter, locking Heather the fridge in If You Can't Take The Heat... and poisoning Trent in Who Can You Trust?. But don't worry – Lindsay isn't always a burden! She wins for her team in X-Treme Torture wowing everyone with her skill and determination. Lindsay's faith to Heather continues in Search and Do Not Destroy, and she shows capability in some of the challenges later, like Hide and Be Sneaky when she comes up with an idea for both her and Heather to win immunity. Then there's Lindsay's tragic downfall in That's Off the Chain! She's absolutely amazing in this episode, having strong interactions with Heather and the boys, and shows off her really cool mechanic skills and nearly wins invincibility herself! That doesn't happen, but Lindsay does manage to create an elimination that hasn't been topped – EVER! She flips off Heather and curses her so hard, even Duncan would be upset at hearing her language. Not to mention Lindsay causes Heather's downfall – the best downfall EVER, like I previously said. Lindsay returns in Total Drama Action and totally ROCKS the season! TDA was totally Lindsay's season, and she deserved to win. Nothing can change my mind about that. Lindsay develops like crazy in this season, becoming my absolute queen of Total Drama, showing herself to be capable and using her full potential. I love how well they handle her development, with her even having a transition stage in The Sand Witch Project, Masters of Disasters and Full Metal Drama. Things get even tougher for her when Courtney debuts, putting an obstacle in Lindsay's path to redeem herself. I love how Lindsay overcomes her "follower sheep" status and becomes something so much better. I love her. My absolute favorite Lindsay episode is Get a Clue, where everyone doubts her potential and capabilities, but she outsmarts everyone (NOT through luck) through her own brains and determination, and I really think Lindsay is a role model for kids in this episode – don't listen to those who doubt you, overcome your faults and show yourself as the best version of yourself. When Lindsay was eliminated in Rock n' Rule, I was too upset and it was hard for me to watch the rest of the season without her. It just wasn't the same. The most dynamic and amazing character left. Fortunately, she returns in Total Drama World Tour, and despite only staying for nine episodes, Lindsay shows how mature she's become, being the best performer in her team in Broadway, Baby!. Then, when her team feels down about their losing streak, Lindsay encourages them in Slap Slap Revolution and I just love seeing how Lindsay has gone from a stupid follower to a brilliant, mature girl who is actually a good role model. It only gets better in The Am-AH-Zon Race, when she singlehandedly wins for her team (I say this because DJ was nothing but a hinderance). She's totally robbed again in Can't Help Falling in Louvre, where she LITERALLY wins the challenge for her team, but f**king DJ destroys it, robbing her of, maybe not a victory, but at least a higher ranking. Lindsay's eliminations are always BS. But we DID get an amazing performance from her that shows how far she's come, not to mention her amazing plot with Tyler which KILLS ME with joy when she remembers Tyler during Eine Kleine. Lindsay earns the All-Star status when she returns for Total Drama All-Stars, and I proudly say that my favorite contestant of all time is an All-Star. Despite her mediocre performance being a first out, instead of being derailed, I like to interpret her dumb moments like "How do you push?" as her simply teasing Courtney, who she had a rivalry with, I mean she wanted to quit anyway. Although I can't justify Lindsay quitting, it just seems like she's not a quitter after all this time. But meh, TDAS ruined everyone. Best Moment: Winning the challenge in Get a Clue. Best Season: Total Drama Action Best Episode: Get a Clue Comments What about you? Despite the title, this blog is open to all opinions! Share your thoughts about Lindsay in the comments and use the userboxes / / too. Don't forget to share your Best Moment, Best Season and Best Episode of Lindsay! Next week, Cody will be analyzing and giving his opinions on the The Super Villain, Max. ----